User blog:Patts9009/RapBattleFanatic vs Patts9009 -Round 2
Patts9009: Round 2, Are you ready for this? You better be, now put up your fists. I'm gonna be spitting words harder Eastwood. They'll always be better than your rhymes would! RBF: For the record, Bruce Lee won that battle, like me with you I'll serve you harder then those guy's in Bruce's Karate Schools Your rhymes would be better then mine, If I didn't rap back Your rhymes are weaker then Master Yoda dead in Luke's backpack Patts9009: “Your rhymes" this, "Your rhymes" that. Next time try coming up a different comeback. I could say what you are saying, "Your rhymes." So please, stop your horrid excuse of a try. RBF: I'll stope trying and still win, while you're dead in a corner Go hide in a cabin up in the woods like Dorner Helen Keller could see that this battle is over You're about as likely to beat me as Charlie Sheen is at getting sober! Patts9009: Yes, Keller can see that this is finished. I feel glad for her. She can't hear YOU, B*tch. Right now, I'm feeling bigger like Dumbledor. Beating someone like you is a simple chore. Everything you say just makes me want to die. And, actually, Sheen isn't drunk, he's a kite. High. As for this battle, it's over, with me as the winner. Right from the start, I was able to tell that I was the victor. RBF You were misinformed, I'm sorry to tell you That Helen Keller bit made me have to tell you the truth This battle is a chore for you, only because it's you I'm mopping the floor with Oh you missed a spot, it's on the Dumbledore 'rip' Gandalf was Grey, so get this anatomy I'll take you and break you into the weirdest of anomalies Then I'll give the peace sign, because I'm out You're not a battler, you're a peacekeeper, Like GANDHI! Patts9009: Actually, you're right. I am a pacifist. I have yet to raise any violence, or a fist. My words are always what keep the peace. While you're the caste, there for my words at the feast. I'll only say this once, and I really do mean this. Shut the f*ck or you'll give my fist a kiss. RBF: I'd love to kiss your hand, it's courtesy for you women The caste is you not me, go beat your meat! I'll chop your head off with a sword and introduce it to people, I'll call it meet and greet Patts9009: You know what, F*ck you and this rap battle. It was a waste of my valuable time. Next time you even try to beat me, I'll show you that the battle is mine. RBF: Yes, rage quit you dang Bitch You cant beat me! Run off and tell your friends all about your diversity But your differences suck, ask anybody Meanwhile my differences are great, Like Isaac NEwton, GO STUDY! Patts9009: You're Isaac Newton? Then I'm Albert Einstein. The only way you're rhymes will be known is when you die. You are a disgrace, in every shape and form. Why don't you go back under your home, "The Dome." Who won? Patts9009 RBF Category:Blog posts